


They Don't Need to Know

by flowerx



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerx/pseuds/flowerx
Summary: After Sergio and Dejan clash at the Maksimir, Luka finds the perfect way to make it up for his Real Madrid teammate.
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka has a naughty idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Story. Will have three chapters. I'm currently working on another longer story but I had this idea 😄
> 
> ~ set after the nation's league match between spain and croatia which croatia ended up winning with a last-minute goal by tin jedvaj.

Luka looked on from a corner of the reception hall trying to find Sergio among the faces of the other Spanish players. He’d made up an excuse to Dalić and sneaked out of the hotel where the Croatian team was staying a few blocks down the road.

He bit his bottom lip out of habit as he stood with crossed arms waiting for Sergio, but he remained composed and focused. Sergio had left his jacket behind in the stadium and Luka reasoned that perhaps he had something important in his pockets and it would be a good idea to return it to him as soon as possible. He’d managed to be excused from the team dinner following the 3-2 victory over the Spaniards, he’d convinced his coach of the potential urgency behind a forgotten jacket, but he was finding it hard to convince himself that this was really the way he should be behaving as the captain of his team. They’d just won a difficult game, and although it was only the Nation’s League, he still had the responsibility to be present during team gatherings. Plus, he was happy. It wasn’t the most prestigious competition, but the team had fought hard, the fans had cheered enthusiastically and it was overall a very nice win.

Yet he found himself standing in the dimly-lit reception hall of another team’s hotel waiting impatiently for their captain to make an appearance. He looked down at his watch a few times not wanting to miss the entire dinner with his teammates; he waited a few minutes more but impatience got the best of him and he started heading out the door. Just then he heard the familiar voice he’d been expecting, so he turned around and walked back towards the hall. He watched as Sergio patted some teammates on the back and exchanged a few words with others, then their eyes caught from a distance and he watched as Sergio excused himself and approached him slowly.

“Lukita” —the Spaniard greeted enthusiastically. His voice was gentle and friendly as Luka knew it, but he hadn’t met Sergio yesterday and knew that there was a crack of disappointment and dissatisfaction hidden somewhere between the easy tone.

“Hey” he shot back. “You left your jacket behind.” He unfolded his arms and stretched the navy jacket to Sergio, not breaking eye contact as he waited for him to take it. Sergio took it in one hand and grinned at Luka, this time letting his guard down. The stiff muscles of his face softened.

“Gracias”, Sergio pronounced carefully. He stretched a hand out to Luka and waited for his smaller companion to take a hold.  
Luka did, holding Sergio’s hand for a few seconds before being pulled into a gentle embrace by the taller man. Sergio ruffled his hair tenderly, digging a few digits into his scalp soothingly.

“Congratulations Lukita”. There was no bitterness behind his words. Sergio was upset about the loss, especially since they’d lost in the last few minutes, but he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t feel proud of the way Luka commanded the field like an expert, his tiny size making his leadership all the more impressive. Everybody knew about their friendship and deep bond on the field, but nobody cared to read anything else into it. Only Luka and Sergio knew exactly what their relationship consisted of and they both wanted to keep it that way.

Luka allowed himself to lean into the embrace more than he usually did in public spaces where curious eyes could see and suspect something. He let his lids fall shut momentarily and for a second was lost in the smell of Sergio and the sound of his breaths, then suddenly—

“Your friend was really looking to pick up a fight today, huh?

Luka could hear the smile in Sergio’s voice as he continued to massage his scalp in the most tender manner, but that didn’t stop him from getting into defensive mode. He wasn’t really trying to be defensive, he only wanted Sergio to know that even if he found the incident with Dejan stupid and unimportant, he didn’t. He leaned back and away from the embrace, earning a startled look from Sergio.

“I’ve dealt with it” he said coolly, looking up at Sergio with determination, hoping to look in charge and in control. Sergio only laughed lightly.

“I know” the Spaniard said. You pulled his ears, gave him a speech about respect—”

Luka’s starred back defiantly, “I told him his attitude was lacking and that he needed to learn to be a good winner because today he wasn’t.” He chewed on his bottom lip as he swallowed up Sergio’s reaction. Saw him lick a quick stripe over his bottom lip.

“Yeah?” Sergio’s voice came out hoarse. He looked down at Luka expectantly.

Luka caught the way Sergio’s eyes landed on his lips and he licked them almost instinctively. “Yeah”, he shot back, determination in his tone. Then he did something he rarely dared to do in public but had no problem doing in the privacy of a hotel room or one of their bedrooms. He snaked a slender arm around Sergio’s waist and pulled him towards himself, a smug smirk playing on his lips.

“Did he hurt you too much?” Luka whispered as he held Sergio close. His face mere centimeters away from Sergio’s. Their breaths mingled in a cloud of heat as the sound of Luka’s raspy voice lingered in the air.

Sergio’s eyes bugged out a little as he took in the sight of Luka, eyes shinny and hungry. His hair damp and curling at the ends. He took a few of the strands in his hand and curled them between his fingers.

“It’s okay now” he smiled, starring at the golden hair twisted between his digits.

“I’m glad to hear it” Luka replied nonchalantly. His eyes still shinny and thoughtful. Calculating. He made sure no one was around to see them before proceeding. He noticed most of the team had gone off presumably to their bedrooms or elsewhere in the lobby. He placed his hands on either side of Sergio’s hips then—“you need to trust that I’ll take care of things”, he made sure to pronounce the words immaculately. He knew how much Sergio loved his accent when he wasn’t speaking his first tongue—“that I have things under control.”

Sergio’s eyes were like daggers, staring directly into Luka’s. His lips barely curled up into a smile, too hypnotized by the dark of Luka’s voice and the maddening fire he saw reflected in his eyes.

“He won’t bother you anymore”, Luka continued. “He’ll be quiet the next time. And I’m sure he wont dare to touch you again”.

Sergio knew this was a game. A game of power, a healthy way of spicing their relationship and keeping it interesting. But deep down he knew that wasn’t exactly true and Luka wasn’t exactly kidding. Their dynamic was strange and intoxicating. To any outsider Sergio seemed to be the one in charge, the friend who called the shots. But behind closed doors it was a different matter. Sergio’s outgoing and extroverted personality did well at covering the fact that it was actually Luka who pulled this strings. He was discrete about it, quiet even, much like the way he played on the pitch. But between them there was never a doubt that it was Luka who was actually in charge. Especially when it came to their sex life.

Luka kept thinking. “You think you can sneak out for a sec?” he teased. His voice intimate. He let go off Sergio and pushed his hair behind his ears with both hands, his eyes hot as he motioned towards the exit door with his head and smirked up at Sergio in the most exhilarating manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments/opinions 🥰


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to Luka's room where they can finally have some fun. Sergio gets to have a little control here...but only a little 😉 100% sex 😁

Sneaking up into Luka’s bedroom wasn’t hard. Luka had texted Ivan beforehand and he’d found out that the team had actually gone out to a local restaurant instead of dinning at the hotel. They’d be back in a few hours.

The bedroom he shared with Ivan was spacious and the large windows let in the beautiful, natural light in giant beams of sunlight.

Luka wasted little time. As soon as they were safe behind the locked door of the bedroom, he began yanking Sergio’s t-shirt off and pulling down his sweats. He kneeled down before Sergio, looked up at him with giant, blown eyes then swallowed his cock eagerly. Sergio was a panting mess above him. The sound of Luka’s spit building up inside his hot mouth was numbing. He felt Luka take his cock all the way to the back of his throat as he slipped one hand inside his own pants and rubbed himself.

“Luka—”

Luka bobbed his head hungrily. The taste of Sergio’s precum making his cock throb in his hand. He didn’t break eye contact with Sergio as he devoured him thoroughly. His mind already thinking of his next move.

Sergio held on to Luka’s shoulders tightly, locking eyes with him and letting out desperate moans of pleasure. The tight hotness was driving him crazy and he found it hard to stay still as he felt his orgasm approach. He moved his hands to Luka’s hair and pulled at it tightly, thrusting into Luka’s mouth and reveling in the feeling of him swallowing his length. Just when he felt like one more thrust would have him spilling his seed down Luka’s throat, the small Croat pulled away abruptly, leaving him unsatisfied and shocked.

“What are you—” Sergio began, but was cut off by Luka’s quick thinking. He stared at the smaller man in awe, mouth agape. Luka’s own mouth was open, saliva dripping to the sides. He quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand and stood up on his tip-toes, locking his eyes with Sergio’s.

“You think you can do that?” he replied coolly. He swallowed thickly, noticing the way Sergio’s eyes flared up. He placed quick little pecks on Sergio’s throat, licking a thick stripe from his Adam’s apple to his chin. He took Sergio’s stiff, hot cock in his hand and gave it a few slow strokes, keeping his eyes locked with Sergio’s as he spoke— “Who told you you could fuck my mouth baby?”

Sergio’s cock throbbed in Luka’s hand. The mix of sweetness and possessiveness intoxicating. He noticed the tears still lingering in the Croat’s eyes and a shiver ran down his spine, knowing it was his cock that did that.

Luka got as close to Sergio’s face as he could before their lips were actually touching and whispered in erotic, uneven breaths, “get on the bed and on your knees”. The Croat let go off Sergio and motioned him towards the mattress.

There was not one hint of a smile in Luka’s face. His stare was hot and stern and Sergio felt like he was melting under it. He obediently walked towards the bed. Luka had done a quick job of getting rid of his clothes as soon they were alone, so he was already completely bare. His dick was fully hard and throbbing, precum beading at the tip. Once he climbed on the bed, he looked back to catch Luka undressing quickly. The Croat took off his shirt revealing his perfect hard abs. Sergio caught the way he shook his hair away from his face before pulling down his sweats and briefs in a single move. His breath caught in his throat as soon as he saw Luka’s beautiful, erect dick spring out of his clothes. His eyes widened, watching it swing obscenely with each step he took.

Luka walked towards his suitcase, rummaging through his things until he finally found a bottle of lube concealed between his other innocuous objects and pulled it out. He saw Sergio patiently waiting on the bed as he had ordered. His knees and elbows against the mattress. He covered his fingers with lube before joining the Spaniard on the bed.

“Spread your legs for me baby”

Sergio obeyed Luka’s orders, making more room for him between his thighs. Luka kneeled between them and placed open-mouthed kisses to each cheek.

“You’re so good for me. Even after a loss.”—another kiss—“so obedient”.

Sergio let out a pained moan, not caring about the mention of his side’s loss. Anticipation built up in his stomach making the waiting unbearable. He was starving for the feel of Luka’s cock inside his ass. Was craving for the feeling of it pulsing inside him, his come filling him up. A loud gasp escaped his lips as soon as he felt Luka’s finger circle his rim persistently. Luka’s loud breaths drawing goosebumps on his skin.

“You know, everybody knows I’m the shy one. And you’re the confident, boastful Sergio Ramos”—Luka continued taunting Sergio as he gently pushed inside his hole with a drenched finger. Sergio moaned Luka’s name and the Croat leaned down to place a hot kiss against his back.

“Everybody thinks this. But they just don’t know how good you are at taking my cock inside your ass.” He pressed another lubed finger inside Sergio’s pulsing hole, the sight of his digits scissoring inside him making him gasp. He inserted a third finger after Sergio’s hole loosened up a bit, drawing a loud moan out of him.

“Yeah Luka, that feels so good.” Sergio had a hard time controlling his uneven breaths and couldn’t stop the hungry moans escaping his lips chaotically. His mind was a blur and he didn’t really care how needy he sounded.

Luka continued fucking into Sergio with his fingers. He thought about how lucky he was to have someone like him. Someone who was willing to be vulnerable and offer himself in such a manner. The thought made him dizzy with lust. He knew most people would find it hard to believe that Sergio was having sex with another man, let alone that he was being fucked by another man. It only made him want Sergio more. He liked seeing how everyone interacted with him on the field. He was the one who gave orders and bossed everyone around. Only Luka knew him like this. He could watch Sergio command the field, but he knew he only needed to push him against a wall to have him begging.

Sergio flinched as soon as he felt Luka slip his wet fingers out of him, a gasp escaping his lips in a desperate huff. “Fuck, Luka—"

“You’re so cute when you’re like this” Luka teased, pressing the tip of his dick against Sergio’s entrance. “So hungry for my cock”. He took in the sight of Sergio’s tight hole stretching for him and had to suppress a moan. He wondered how he managed to contain himself in the locker room whenever he caught the bulge in Sergio’s underwear and the urge to bend him over rushed through his body. He slowly pushed his dick inside Sergio’s hole and groaned at the tight hotness. “Fuck—" He threw his head back, enjoying the feeling and allowing Sergio to get used to the stretch.

“Oh god, you always feel so fucking good.” Luka loved taking Sergio like this. Loved his muscled, bronzed thighs spread for him. He knew Sergio was somewhat of a sex symbol, lusted over by so many. Sometimes he couldn’t believe he got to be the one to see him like this, to unravel him in such a way. He was small and shy and everything Sergio wasn’t, yet Sergio wanted him.

“Oh god, Luka please…just fuck me.” Sergio’s voice was broken and strained and Luka felt his blood pool on his dick. A whimper escaped his lips hearing Sergio beg for him like that. He started thrusting deeper and faster. All that was audible besides their moans were the springs of the bed and the creaking of the headboard. 

“Yeah Sergio, take it. You’re so good.” Luka continued to fuck into Sergio, drawing loud moans from him. When he felt his orgasm approach he stilled deep inside him and in a panicked, desperate moan yelled— “Oh god, Sergio. Please don’t come yet”. Then he came deep inside him. The feeling overwhelming and blissful and beautiful. He felt Sergio’s ass clench around him sending spasms through his dick. He threw his head back as he came holding on to Sergio’s waist.

Luka slowly slipped his cock out of Sergio’s ass after he came down from his high. He hesitated for a moment before instructing Sergio to turn around. He watched hotly as his come oozed out of Sergio’s hole slowly dripping onto the bed. Then—

“Turn around.” He tried sounding predatory but his breaths were raspy and chaotic. He smiled to himself knowing exactly how Sergio’s face would look even before he turned around. Playfully annoyed at how stubborn Luka could be when he wanted to stay in control. As he waited for Sergio to move, he poured some lube onto his palm and drenched his fingers with it. Sergio flipped onto his back. Smiling, incredulous eyes meeting Luka’s. Sergio's amused look was overshadowed by the need blatantly reflected on his eyes. Luka looked down at him—

"I want you inside me—" He leaned down to lick the tip of Sergio’s cock into his mouth tasting the bead of cum forming there. His dick was hot and thick and so hard Luka was sure it hurt. He slowly pressed two lubed fingers into his ass preparing himself as quickly as he could, not wanting Sergio spurting his seed ahead of time. He moved over until he was straddling Sergio’s hips then slowly lowered himself onto his cock. The feeling was overwhelming after coming so hard just a moment ago. A few pained sobs escaped his lips as he held onto Sergio’s shoulders and he rode him. Slow and deep. He knew Sergio wouldn’t last at all.

“Te amo” he whispered out of breath. He mostly cursed in Croatian when they fucked, but Spanish was their language. He wanted Sergio to hear it in those exact words. His heart felt full as it always did when he was with Sergio and he couldn't really control the words coming out of his mouth. "Take me—" he moaned almost to himself as he slowly took every inch of Sergio inside his ass.

Sergio squeezed Luka’s firm ass cheeks as Luka continued to ride him. He grabbed Luka by the waist sliding his hands up to his back and pulling him down towards him, their chests touching. “Lukita, te amo” he whispered back. Their breaths hot and stuffy. Sergio teased Luka’s mouth with his tongue and as soon as Luka opened for him, attacked it hungrily. Teeth and tongues clashing. He knew how much Luka liked to please him but he also could tell how spent and exhausted he was. He hugged Luka to his chest, holding on to his hair in tight grips and fucked into him in quick thrusts. Luka let out quick, choppy pants which Sergio was quick to silence with another deep, hungry kiss.

He came quickly, already on the edge from being fucked by Luka. He stayed buried inside Luka’s warm hole for some moments enjoying the way his Lukita rested on his chest completely spent. He ruffled his hair softly, then slipped his cock out of him. He maneuvered them both until they were laying side by side and Luka’s head laid on his chest.

Luka opened his eyes briefly tracing little kisses along Sergio’s nipples and lovingly caressing his softening cock. He could feel Sergio’s cum dripping out of his hole and smiled to himself satisfied. He stayed there watching as Sergio fought to stay awake finally giving in, his arms around Luka’s waist protectively.

 _Volim te_ he mumbled absentmindedly before drifting to sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!! 😘 I had fun writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too messy. Basically just another chapter of pure smut 😄

Luka woke up to Sergio’s hand wrapped around his waist. He smiled at the familiar, comforting feeling and let himself enjoy it a little longer before twisting out of his grip. He leaned down to pepper little kisses to Sergio’s chest laughing a little as his hair fell to his face. It was getting dark outside and Luka glanced at the clock on the nightstand to see that it was later than he thought. He quickly stood up from the bed missing the warmth of Sergio’s body next to his, but almost as soon as he’d parted, he felt Sergio’s lips on his lower back.

“Sergio—” he laughed airily, his smile easy and relaxed. He enjoyed the feeling of Sergio’s lips on his skin, the little trails of saliva he left behind. He had to suppress a soft moan as Sergio’s kisses trailed to his ass. His stubble teasing him as he sloppily kissed one cheek and then the other.

He allowed himself to linger there for a moment, the sound of Sergio’s kisses filling the otherwise silent room. “We need to shower—” he suggested quietly, his voice betraying his sleepiness. He tried to hide the stupid smile that quickly spread across his face which was silly since nobody was looking at him. He let Sergio nuzzle the cheeks of his ass briefly then turned around to place a peck to his lips.

Sergio fell back to the bed, a tired laugh escaping his lips as he covered his face with both hands. He quickly sat at the edge of the bed and watched as Luka bent down to grab a few things from his suitcase. He followed the movement of Luka’s soft cock between his thighs and focused on his puckered hole peaking from between his cheeks as he leaned forward to rummage through his things. So many years yet he remained mesmerized.

He was still in a daydream when he was hit with a towel thrown in his direction by a smirking Luka bathed in sunlight shining through the window. Sergio’s lips curled into a smile unable to resist the warmth that spread across his chest. He watched as Luka walked towards him with a towel in one hand and a bath sponge in the other. He sat there dumbfounded as his tiny lover placed his things on the bed next to him then climbed over him pinning him between his legs, bent knees on either side of his body.

Luka held onto Sergio’s shoulders. He stared at him intently then let his eyes trail down to their soft cocks mere centimeters apart. “You want to shower together?” he asked innocently, his honey eyes shiny and expectant. He didn’t give Sergio a chance to answer. Before he could mutter a word, he pushed him down against the mattress and kissed hungrily at his neck. He relished the sound of Sergio’s raspy breaths and the way his hands pressed desperately against his back as he continued to sloppily kiss his neck and shoulders. Luka wiggled his hips until he felt Sergio’s dick brush against his then began rubbing himself against it. “yeah baby?” he teased. His own breaths chaotic and heated.

“Yeah—” Sergio barely managed the word. He felt his dick react to the friction and enjoyed the feeling of Luka’s cock heating against his with every stroke.

Luka gave Sergio’s ear one last nibble before climbing off of him and leading him by the hand to the shower with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Sergio watched intently as Luka reached into the shower and turned the spray on. Their eyes met, both happy and relaxed. As usual, Sergio felt overwhelmed by how much he loved every little bit of Luka. The way his serious expression broke into a relaxed giggle after hearing a joke, the way he bit his bottom lip and fixed his eyes into a frown as he tried to concentrate on fast Spanish. And right now, the way the pink of his cock deliciously contrasted with his pale, soft skin.

~

The truth was that Sergio was smitten from the beginning. The first day he saw Luka naked in the locker room he felt an unmistakable throb in his dick that he couldn’t deny. The communal showers had never been a problem for him. He’d seen most of his teammates naked but had never been remotely turned on by any of them—until Luka. He casually picked a shower a few spaces from the Croat and tried to concentrate on rinsing his hair, but all he could do was stare at the perfect man a few feet from him. Perfect round ass, muscled thighs and sweet, slim waist. His hair dripping and sticking to the back of his neck and behind his ears as he tilted his head backwards.

Luka had turned around and blushed when he caught Sergio staring. He pushed some wild strands of hair away from his face and if Sergio had looked away one second sooner, he would’ve missed the way Luka’s eyes trailed down to his dick.

They got together for the first time the night they won La Decima. They travelled side by side on the bus back to the hotel, their breaths smelling a little of alcohol but both fully sober. Luka relaxed against Sergio’s chest as the Spaniard massaged his scalp tenderly. The Croat smiled, melting under the soft, comforting touches. The atmosphere remained pleasant and friendly until one of Sergio’s hands traveled to Luka’s thigh and began caressing the area. Luka’s breath hitched. He closed his eyes and focused on the rise and fall of Sergio’s chest quickening with every movement of his hand.

Once they arrived at the hotel, they quickly made their way to the bedroom. Stumbling a little along the way, their minds dizzy and intoxicated with need. They barely made it to their door before the small Croat pushed Sergio against the wall bringing a hand to the front of his sweats. Their eyes met briefly and Sergio noticed the way Luka's pupils dialated and darkened. The Croat stroked against the Spaniard's bulge reveling in the feeling of the other's arousal. “Želim te” he mumbled breathlessly, lost in the way Sergio’s lips parted and his eyes bulged with every stroke to his clothed dick. The adrenaline of the win, of that last minute goal they built together still rushing through their veins.

Inside their shared hotel room, Luka pinned Sergio to the wall and raided his mouth. They grinded against one another until they were out of breath and Luka led Sergio to the bed, pushed him to the mattress and after clumsy preparation, pressed his dick against his hole and began pounding ruthlessly. Their pants filled the otherwise quiet bedroom as they tried to catch their breaths, overwhelmed with the need to taste and feel one another. The tension that lingered between them for the past year was palpable, and in the dark of the bedroom, they could finally let go and allow their bodies to move as one. 

~

Looking at Luka now, Sergio could barely believe he was real. Could barely register the fact that he had him to himself and could kiss him and touch him and welcome him inside his body.

He marveled at Luka’s back and at the little freckles adorning his skin for a few seconds before following the small Croat into the shower. He closed the glass door behind them then busied himself roaming his hands all over Luka’s tiny body.

“You’re so fucking hot, you know that?” he breathed out hoarsely, his hands on either side of the Croat’s hips.

Luka giggled a little. “You say it a lot” he replied with a little smirk before getting on his tiptoes and sucking at Sergio’s neck. The Spaniard cupped the naked cheeks of Luka’s ass earning a quiet whimper from the Croat as he pressed him closer to his body.

“You know, the first time I saw you like this—naked and wet—I thought you looked so small and pretty. All I could do was imagine the way you’d look caught in an orgasm. Flushed and lost in pleasure.”

“That’s funny” the Croat said, mirroring Sergio and cupping the Spaniard’s firm ass with his hands— “I thought you were thinking of how you’d convince me to fuck you.” He looked up at Sergio with a sweet, teasing smile.

“How did you know I wasn’t thinking of fucking you?” The Spaniard replied, brushing some wet strands of hair away from Luka’s face.

Luka began peppering little kisses to Sergio’s jaw. “I didn’t know at first, but I realized pretty quicky…that the idea of being controlled by someone small and pretty like me excites you”. He wrapped a hand around Sergio’s length and began jerking him off in slow strokes. “Especially if that someone has a dick, right?”

“Lukita—” Sergio breathed out, barely contained. “How did I find you?” He smiled brightly; head tilted backwards in pleasure.

“I came to you” the Croat winked, keeping eye contact with the Spaniard as he rubbed over the tip of his dick. “And I’m so glad I did, otherwise I would’ve never known how much Sergio Ramos likes to bottom.” He giggled as he continued rubbing the tip of Sergio’s cock making him moan into the stuffy, cramped space. “Strong and obedient, just how I like them.”

“Them? I thought it was only me.” Sergio joked, but there was an edge to his words that almost made him sound jealous.

“Yeah”—Luka trailed off, aware of how worked up Sergio could get about stupid little things.

Sergio wrapped a hand around Luka’s nifty palm that was trying to send him over the edge. He stopped Luka’s jerky movement making the Croat glance up at him quizzically. “It’s only me right?”

The small blonde stared at him incredulously. He saw a hint of doubt on Sergio’s face and decided to have pity. The point was to have fun not to make him suffer.

“Now? Yes. Of course. Only you.” He looked up at the Spaniard with a warm, reassuring smile he hoped would annihilate any silly doubt he could have. Then he took his hand, kissed the palm and continued his work on Sergio’s stiffening length.

The Spaniard held onto the wall behind Luka with shaky hands, the uneven movement of the Croat’s talented hand was enough to have him spilling his hot seed on both their chests and stomachs.

 _It’s so good baby. Give me that._ He could hear Luka whispering half to himself, half to Sergio as he reached between them and wiped some of Sergio’s come with two fingers and licked it off in the most fucked up, erotic manner—keeping eye contact with the Spaniard.

“Fuck. Thank you.” Sergio breathed shakily, trying to even out his breaths. Luka only smiled angelically as he reached out to grab the soap from the tray. Then—

“Not quite yet baby.” Sergio’s gears were turning quickly. Seeing Luka like this, wet and delicious had brought back pleasant memories. He couldn’t just brush them aside. Besides, he wanted to treat Luka after spoiling so much. He wrapped a hand across Luka’s firm stomach and hugged him against himself, his back against Sergio’s chest. “I want to do something special for you.”

He kissed gently at Luka’s favorite spot—behind his ear where his hair always curled at the ends. He kept nibbling at his neck between words as he spoke.

“You’ve been…so good to me. You deserve…something special”. He smiled against Luka’s hair sensing the goosebumps that ran down the Croat’s back as he spoke. He snaked his hands around Luka’s small body placing one on his hip and wrapping the other around his hardened cock. Luka tried to stifle his whine but Sergio could still hear it. “—what’s this?” he whispered close to Luka’s ear, enjoying the way his little lover’s breaths hitched.

“It’s for you” Luka moaned against the touch.

“Yeah?” Sergio continued seductively, a smile playing on his lips. He kept jerking Luka off while he planted little kisses against his back and shoulders, against his hair.

“You’re gonna swallow it all for me.” Luka barely managed to moan.

“That’s right?” Luka’s heated words were getting to Sergio, perhaps more than Luka knew. He began sucking on the Croat’s wet neck, hard enough to leave a hichey behind. Lost in the pleasure of having him naked between the cramped walls of the bath stall. Before it became too much, he felt Luka turn around and eye him lustily for a brief second before carefully pushing him down on his knees. In a haze, Sergio saw him turn around to turn the spray into a light trickle. Then his eyes were back on him, their heat enough to melt Sergio.

“Thank you” he said lowly. Almost solely to himself. He looked at Luka. Bare and beautiful. Erect dick and heavy balls. Like a present he was lucky to have, a meal waiting to be devoured. He looked up for a second to see Luka’s chest rise and fall as he bit his lip in a muted moan, and he thought about how he’d never seen something so perfect yet so obscene. 

He smiled up sweetly, feeling like he was staring up at his God. He didn’t wait for Luka to give one of his cleaver answers. He slowly slid his hands from his meaty calves up to the back of his thighs. Then up to his round ass cheeks. He squeezed them and held his mouth against Luka’s stomach to whisper sweet, heated words. _Te amo. Te deseo._ Lowering his head, he sucked Luka’s warm, heavy balls into his mouth. Slowly. Enjoying their weight against his tongue.

“You smell and taste so good—” He huffed. He stayed there for some moments, enjoying his musky smell and sweet, desperate moans. He knew Luka was trying to be good, but he didn’t want that. Luka was right. Being controlled by someone seemingly docile like him turned him on more than anything he could think of. He liked being fucked and held down and used. He had always enjoyed it, but never like this. Never with the hunger and need that burned in his stomach every time he was with Luka. All he wanted to do was give himself to him. He licked the tip of Luka’s leaking cock. Teasing the head, enjoying the taste of his precum on his tongue. He leaned back for a second, making eye contact with his tiny lover, making sure he saw as he licked the remaining spunk off his lips.

“Give it to me Lukita. Feed me please. I want it so much.” He looked up at him with reverence, catching Luka’s look of complete adoration. He could hardly believe it was him who had this precious man in that state. A whimper so low and dirty escaped Luka’s mouth Sergio almost lost all composure. He felt the Croat’s hands on his head, guiding him desperately towards his cock. Huge and red. Beading at the tip, ready to be lapped sucked and deepthroated. _Fuck_ he thought. His chest tightened but before he could do or think much else, Luka was feeding his cock into his mouth. The stretch so delicious. He felt Luka’s dick pulsing against his tongue, felt its weight and its heat. His eyes rolled back overwhelmed by the sensation, the smell. He focused on relaxing his throat and allowing Luka deep inside his mouth.

Luka thrust deep into Sergio’s inviting mouth. Unable to control himself. He felt his cock hit the back of his throat. The tightness unbelievably good. The vibrations of Sergio’s muted moans making his cock throb unbearably. He held onto Sergio’s head and pushed inside. As deep as he could. The pleasure in his stomach building up, unraveling him and wrapping him in a cloud of lust and need. He thrust once more, holding Sergio’s head against his groin. Aware that he was being rough, that there would be a mess of tears and spit once he let Sergio go, yet he was unable to hold back. With a whimper he shot his seed deep inside the Spaniard’s throat. His breaths fast and rough.

After a moment he let go of Sergio. A pang of guilt creeping across his chest. He looked down to find exactly what he had expected. A complete mess. A mix of come and saliva dripping down the sides of Sergio’s mouth and tears clouding his eyes. For a moment terror paralyzed him. Maybe he’d been too rough. Crossed a line.

Sergio quickly whipped his mouth before towering over Luka and hugging him to his chest. “Thank you.” His voice was weepy. “Fuck. That was amazing.” He felt Sergio kiss his hair; the tightness in his chest easing.

Luka blinked up to him feeling particularly emotional. And all he could do was give a quick little nod and press his lips against Sergio's chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha I can't seem to put an end to this 😆 I need to add some plot and then I think it will be a wrap. 
> 
> I have been toying around with an idea for a long Modramos story with developed plot. I think once I finish this and my Rakidrić fic, I could give that idea a go.


End file.
